


If you want

by JellyJelly



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Dior and dodo are brats lol, F/F, Hate Sex, Hyunwoo is the antagonist sorry gang, Oral Sex, Smut, porn with plot lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyJelly/pseuds/JellyJelly
Summary: '“So you’re the bitch that’s been sleeping with my boyfriend?” The girl spat out, looking Dior up and down. Dior shivered under her intense glare.“No?” Dior replied, confused as to why anyone would cheat on the beautiful girl in front of her. Last time she checked, the only man she’d been sleeping with was her boyfriend Hyunwoo. Unless…'A.K.A Dior opens the door to dodo accusing her of sleeping with her boyfriend but dior’s just thinking about how pretty dodo looks and they both agree they’d been played and get together instead.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Dodo/Dior, former shownu/dior, former shownu/dodo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	If you want

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is terrible it's my first time writing something like this rip. Like seriously I'm sorry if you take the time to read this and think it's awful. But like here's this thing I wrote I hope it's okay?

Dior was just about finished with her make-up when the doorbell rang.

“Just a minute.” She called out in a sing-song. 

_ ‘Just a little more highlight and-’  _ three louder knocks were pounded onto her door causing Dior to drop her highlighter, shattering it into a million tiny pieces on her marble floor. “For fucks sake.” She whispered under her breath, standing up and storming over to the door. ‘ _ Let’s see what the hell is so important then.’  _ she thought before pulling the door open just enough to peak her head through. 

On the other side of the door stood a slightly tan girl somehow even taller than Dior. Her chestnut brown hair was loosely curled, cascading down her shoulders. She was dressed in a white summer dress, the low neckline showing off her sharp clavicles and puffed sleeves making her arms seem even smaller than they were. Her eyes were piercing and it sounded like honey when she finally spoke. Unfortunately, the words spilling out were far from sweet.

“So you’re the bitch that’s been sleeping with my boyfriend?” The girl spat out, looking Dior up and down. Dior shivered under her intense glare.

“No?” Dior replied, confused as to why anyone would cheat on the beautiful girl in front of her. Last time she checked, the only man she’d been sleeping with was her boyfriend Hyunwoo.  _ Unless… _

“Shut up, I’ve seen your messages on Hyunwoo’s phone. Dior, right?” 

“Oh.” Dior’s eyes went wide and her mouth fell agape. If she was smarter, she would’ve seen this coming. Would’ve seen how he worked longer hours but got no raise, would’ve noticed how much longer he spent on his phone or how he no longer spent as many night’s at her house. But of course, she was dumb and never in a million years thought Hyunwoo would cheat on her. After all, she was _Dior,_ the girl literally everyone was begging to go out with. 

“Well?” The harsh voice drew Dior’s eyes back up to the strange girl. Her gaze lingered on the girl’s soft, yet charming features. Her nose was long and slender, sitting perfectly between her rounded cheeks and just above pretty, plump lips. Dior never thought anyone could be better than her, but the girl staring daggers into her soul was changing her mind fast.

“I thought he was my boyfriend.” Dior explained in response , causing the taller girl’s symmetrically shaped brows to furrow. “I guess not anymore.” 

She should’ve been annoyed, no, absolutely furious at the girl who stood in front of her and at Hyunwoo, but something about the way she was staring down at Dior was making it both increasingly harder to get angry and to suppress the blush that was rising to her cheeks at the same time.

“So, you didn’t know Hyunwoo had a girlfriend?” The girl said in disbelief. Dior scoffed.

“More like  _ you _ didn’t know. We’ve been going out for two years love.” Dior couldn’t stop herself from laughing when she saw the shocked expression on the other girl’s face. “I guess we’ve both been played a fool. What’s your name again?” She asked, surprisingly nonchalantly for someone who had just found out that her boyfriend had been cheating on her.

“You mean,  _ I  _ was the other girl in his life.”  The brunette said in disbelief as if she couldn’t fathom the feeling of being second best. Dior nodded.

“God, he’s so gonna die for this.” Dior joked lightheartedly in an attempt to stop the girl bursting out into tears at her doorstep.

“I’m Dodo.” The girl finally told Dior. Dior couldn’t discern the tone in her voice, somewhere between disappointed and angry. She stepped back from the doorway, opening the door completely to let Dodo in.

“I’m Dior, do you wanna come in?” She asked, in a friendly gesture which was returned with fire flashing across Dodo’s eyes.

“Why The hell would I want to come in?” Dodo hissed despite stepping into Dior’s front room. Dior raised an eyebrow, amused at her actions.

“I don’t know, but looks like you’re in now.” Dior teased, shutting the door behind them. Dodo span around at the click of the door.

“I don’t understand why Hyunwoo would cheat on me with someone like you.” She commented, the disdain clear in her voice. Dior smirked.

“I see something’s missing up there.” Dior began, lifting a finger to tap her own head. “I told you ten seconds ago we’ve been going out for two years.” 

“Oh! My mistake, I perfectly understand why Hyunwoo would cheat now.” She responded, stepping closer so that she was now towering over Dior with her small height advantage.

The close proximity allowed Dior to get a closer look at Dodo’s flawless proportions. ‘ _ I think I have a good idea why as well.’  _ she thought. “I don’t.” She said. Dodo hummed.

“Is that true?” Dodo asked, stepping once more forward, causing Dior to fall back against the door when she stepped back. She nodded, the lump in her throat rendering her speechless.

It really wasn’t true, but the way Dodo was crawling under her skin, seeing right through her struck a nerve. She swallowed thickly. 

“I don’t really see the appeal.” Dior lied again. She refused to meet her gaze to the other girl’s until she felt a slender finger trail under her chin, gently tilting it until she was forced to look Dodo dead in the eyes. Dior stared wide eyed into Dodo’s half lidded gaze.

“Really?” She asked, tilting her head. Dior could feel her breath ghosting over her cheek. She brought her lips closer to Dior’s ear. “I could show you if you want.” She offered, each word sounding like pure sin in Dior’s mind and all she could do was release a small gasp.

Dodo grazed her teeth lightly over the lobe of Dior’s ear before drawing her attention back to her eyes. Dior was sure her eyes were cloudy with desire at this point so she let them flutter closed. “I didn’t hear a yes.” She heard Dodo tease from right in front of her. She deliberated the ethics of hooking up with her boyfriend’s lover, the woman she was meant to hate with all her heart. The only problem was that she wasn’t thinking with her heart at that moment.

“Fuck yes.” Dior managed to whisper before colliding her lips into Dodo’s. 

Dior kissed Dodo harshly, she realised that she tasted of Hyunwoo’s cherry lip balm which only caused her to grab at Dodo’s waist harder. She moaned softly when Dodo pushed her back further against the door. She hated that she tasted of Hyunwoo, but what she hated more was how much of a good kisser Dodo was. And it  _ infuriated  _ her that Dodo’s lips felt just as good as they looked. They melted into her own, her teeth making an appearance to tug on Dior’s lower lip, all controlled and perfectly calculated, until one of them got desperate and deepened the kiss. 

They were a sloppy mess when Dodo trailed a hand down Dior’s chest, tracing her hand over the curve of one breast. Dior whined and threw her head back in pleasure, unintentionally giving Dodo full access to her neck which she began to litter with kisses. Dior moaned when Dodo paused to suck harshly onto one spot, knowing very well that it would leave a mark.

“Ah- fuck Dodo” She moaned, carding her fingers through Dodo’s hair, hands catching on the curls. Dodo smirked and trailed her hand further down Dior’s body slowly, too slowly for Dior’s liking. Dior quickly brought her hands to the hem of Dodo’s dress, pushing the material up and massaging the flesh on her thighs.

“Dior.” Dodo drew out breathily. “Don’t ruin my fucking dress.” She demanded in between planting kisses on Dior’s neck. 

“Better hurry up then.” Dior countered, dragging Dodo’s dress further up and  dragging her hands across her bare torso. Dodo grunted in annoyance but broke away from the shorter girl to take off her dress completely. 

Dior marvelled at Dodo’s figure, eyes following every crevice as if she were a work of art.  _ She wanted her so bad.  _ “Bedroom?” Dior suggested, her hands reaching for Dodo’s hips.

“Well I sure hope you weren’t going to fuck me in your entryway.” Dodo teased with a smirk.

Dior rolled her eyes and lead Dodo to her bedroom. “Next time maybe.” 

“Next time?” Dodo raised an eyebrow and pushed Dior down onto her own bed. 

Dior hummed an agreement, removing her top before, dragging Dodo down for another kiss. Dodo moved her hand up to trace Dior’s jawline. 

“Baby, can I eat you out?” Dodo asked, resting her forehead against Diors. All Dior could do was moan at the prospect of Dodo’s lips being anywhere near her. 

“Fuck, please do.” She begged, nails gently scratching lines into Dodo’s back. The brunette sunk down again  for another kiss , biting ruthlessly into Dior’s lips. She reached a hand between Dior’s legs, rubbing slowly, eliciting another moan from her. Dior couldn’t help but lift her hips to grind on the slender hand between her clothed thighs, only stopping when Dodo moved back to help Dior undress completely.

Dior felt Dodo’s breasts on her own when she moved down to suck on her neck, her nipples stimulated with every move. She let out a “Fuck” along with a string of moans.

“Do you have to swear so much.” Dodo asked, moving down to trail kisses and hickeys over Dior’s breasts.

“ _ Fuck _ ” That was all Dior could say, feeling Dodo licking over her nipple  and one hand sliding further down her torso. 

Dodo continued planting kisses all over Dior, slowly at first, then faster until she reached her thighs. She licked a stripe up one, revelling in the way Dior moaned her name.

“Hurry the fuck up please.” Dior pleaded, getting increasingly desperate when she felt a finger trace her  labia . Dodo scoffed and shook her head at the writhing girl.

“You’re lucky I broke a nail this morning.” She commented, tracing her opening with a finger before bringing it up to circle her clit. Dior released a throaty moan prompting Dodo to apply more pressure. 

“Ah- Dodo, m- more please.” She stammered through her moan, hands grabbing at her silk sheets.

“You’re so desperate.” Dodo stated with another smirk before giving Dior what she wanted. She spread her lips apart with her hands before licking her clit slowly.

Dior whined when Dodo finally moved lower, dipping her tongue into her. “You’re so good.” Dior exclaimed, moving her hands down to pull Dodo’s hair and push her head further down. She moaned loudly as the brunnette made her feel ways she didn't eve know she could feel. Dodo trailed her hands up Dior's body, trailing over her slender waist and savouring the curves of her body as she ate her out.

Dior was a mess of moans and curses  when Dodo used two fingers to roughly wipe at her clit, bringing her closer to her orgasm. Dodo looked up at the girl writhing below her and smirked before lowering her head again, sliding a finger inside Dior.

“Fuck Dodo I’m gonna- ” Dior managed to shout before releasing a string of moans, her vision going hazy as she ground her hips upwards into Dodo’s mouth. Dodo felt Dior clench around her finger, and sped up her movements until she felt her relax.

Dior was left breathless by the time Dodo had crawled back over her to kiss her once again. Her nose scrunched up  when she could taste herself on Dodo’s lips but she let her continue nonetheless. 

Dodo soon stood up, leaving Dior feeling cold and empty from the distance. “But you haven’t come yet.” Dior argued through her heavy breaths. “You can sit on my face if you want.” She proposed, not wanting to let her go untouched.

“Next time maybe.” Dodo said, mimicking Dior’s words back to her.

“Next time?” Dior smiled.

Dodo nodded. “I need to be somewhere right now.” 

“Oh, so you didn’t plan on sleeping with your boyfriend’s other girlfriend today?” Dior laughed throwing a blanket over herself in a lazy attempt to cover up.

“No, but I plan on it tomorrow.” She smiled, walking out to the front room to find her dress. Dior followed, blanket wrapped around her like a towel. 

“Is that true?” Dior chuckled, planting a small kiss on Dodo’s lips before she left.

-

The next day, Dior called Hyunwoo to a cafe for one final date.

“Is that a Hickey on your neck?” Hyunwoo asked, eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

“Oh, this thing? Your girlfriend left it on me, or should I say,  _ my _ girlfriend?” Dior smirked. 

“What?”

“I’m breaking up with you, oh and Dodo is too if that wasn’t clear enough.” She spelled out clearly before leaving the man alone with a look of disbelief on his face, in the cafe. 

That night Hyunwoo lost two girlfriends but dior and dodo both gained one each.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes I hope you enjoyed, sorry if there were any mistakes and extra commas everywhere, I'm just sorry in general tbh. 
> 
> I haven't written in a while because I've been busy but also I sort of stopped reading as many fanfics. Some of it is to do with the fact that I lost interest in Monsta X's english album but I still support the boys and I also miss Wonho.
> 
> Anyway if you wanted to read something else (that I'm a little more proud of) there's my other completed fic 'Supermodel Boys' if you like Hyunghyuk: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902343


End file.
